lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Ming Shuiyuan
Ming Shuiyuan is a character in Love Nikki. She is the head of the Ming Clan, one of the Four Houses of Cloud. Bio Appearance Ming Shuiyuan has a mature appearance, with even, neat black hair separated into two twin tails, a beautiful dress with shades of blue, and blue shoes. Personality Despite the hardships she has been through, Ming Shuiyuan is brave and level-headed. However, she is also antisocial, soft spoken and taciturn, and she has always preferred solitude over spending time with others. History Early Life Even as a child, Ming Shuiyuan was a skilled inventor, and was recognized by her family for her talent in creating mechanisms. However, to Ming Shuiyuan, mechanisms were simple compared to understanding humans. She created a mechanical tortoise, which she considered her first friend. Even the tortoise got lonely, though, due to her habit of getting caught up in inventing, so she made it a mechanical turtle as a playmate.Four Gods - Vast and Mysterious Deep Sea; translations by minstrel-of-time Year 671 The head of the Ming clan requested that Ming Shuiyuan go to Southern Cloud to create a vault for the Zhu clan, another of the four houses. She was confronted with a world totally unlike her home in the workshop of Northern Cloud, and had to socialize with the new head of the Zhu clan, Zhu Yuxian. She found him, like most people, very confusing: sometimes he joked around a lot, while sometimes he would simply sit quietly and play the guqin. However, because he was so confusing to her, she couldn't resist the urge to see him. Ming Shuiyuan's vault for the Zhu clan was accepted, and she was chosen to become the next head of the Ming clan. The night before she returned to Northern Cloud, she simply sat together with Zhu Yuxian as he played his guqin, and they didn't exchange a word. Even though she returned to Northern Cloud, he had changed her perspective on life, and she began to also learn to design clothing. Year 676 Ming Shuiyuan did not see Zhu Yuxian for five more years, until the ceremony of the Ming clan head, and when she did they simply greeted each other in their roles of clan heads. However, after the ceremony, a maid brought over a box holding a compass that Zhu Yuxian had left. Ming Shuiyuan took it and put it in the depths of her drawer, next to the tortoise she'd made. Year 680 During this year, Zhu Yuxian, who had learned to erase his memories with the help of Xiao Zong, stabbed Ming Shuiyuan. She was saved by Xiao Zong, who talked with her for a long time to make sure she was okay. In the coming days, it was hard for her to accept that she had actually been stabbed except for when she was actually cleaning her wounds. One night, Ming Shuiyuan woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. She had been having a nightmare that she was being stabbed by Zhu Yuxian. She assembled the Black Tortoise, and headed to Snowfall Hills in Brocade City, where Yue Qianshuang is wrapped in chains, unconscious and dying. Using her mecha, she released Yue Qianshuang from the chains and put her on the ground, leaving her without a word.Firm Mountain Relationships Yue Qianshuang It is evident that Ming Shuiyuan greatly cares for Yue Qianshuang. She rescued her on New Year's Eve while she was dying by using her Black Tortoise mecha to cut the chains off of Qianshuang. Zhu Yuxian The two share a deep but complicated relationship. Zhu Yuxian transformed Ming Shuiyuan's perspective on life, and was the first real person she became close to. They both had feelings for each other. However, he betrayed her trust when he learned to erase his feelings and stabbed her, and due to this she had nightmares about him. Quotes Postcard= *"This is a gift for you, no reply necessary." — Ming Shuiyuan's Diamond Postcard during both Art of War and Time Palace, posted from Cloud Empire, Deep Ocean House. |-|Timeline= *"Ingenious design and unpredictable people." Name by Server Etymology Ming Shuiyuan's given name, Shuiyuan, means "water kite", with 水 (shuǐ) meaning "water" and 鸢 (yuān) meaning "kite", a type of bird. Gallery Ming Shuiyuan_4Gods.jpg|Ming Shuiyuan in War Among Four Gods (四神之战) event Yue and Ming.jpeg|Ming Shuiyuan and Yue Qianshuang in Art of War Event Heavens Hidden Pathway 1.jpg|Ming Shuiyuan and Zhu Yuxian disguised as Zhan Qiuming in Heaven's Hidden Pathway (穹苍秘轨) event Heavens Hidden Pathway 5.jpg|Ming Shuiyuan with Yvette, Agata, and Shade References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cloud Empire Category:Designers Category:Love Nikki Characters